eastendersfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 4920 (5 September 2014)
Alfie sadly puts a ‘For sale’ sign on his Capri. He feels bad when Kat hands over Ernie and rushes out to work on the stall. Mick determinedly continues preparing for the barbeque. Tina’s surprised it’s going ahead without Linda. Mick’s mate, Tony, comes to view the Capri. Alfie desperately goes in for the hard sell and ends up scaring him off. Alfie goes to the bank to apply for a loan. Ernie cries and Alfie tries to distract him with a toy. The loan manager regrets they can’t approve him for a loan. Alfie beseeches they’re going through a rough patch and makes a heartfelt plea for help... Later, Kat finds the branded bank toy in the twins’ pram. Alfie announces he’s secured a loan to cover a deposit for a new flat. Kat’s delighted. As he walks away, Alfie’s smile slips. Later, as Alfie helps Mick with the barbeque in the Square gardens, he overhears Tosh telling Tina of a man who burnt his house down for an insurance claim. Tosh’s bemused by Alfie’s sudden interest. Alfie enquires about work in the café, but Phil’s no help. Alfie’s embarrassed when Mick tries to pay him for helping with the barbeque and overreacts, insisting he doesn’t need charity, before storming off. Mick pursues him. Upset, Alfie admits he lied to Kat about the loan – he’s got no job, no money – he’s out of options. Back at No. 23, Alfie sits alone at the kitchen table. He takes a box of matches from his pocket and lights one, staring into the flame… Kat’s unsure about Stacey working on the car lot. Stacey’s shocked to learn Max was sleeping with Lucy Beale. Later, Stacey confronts Max, who admits he made a mistake. Max repeats his job offer but says he wouldn’t blame Stacey if she didn’t give him a second chance. Stacey hesitates, and accepts. Kat warns Max against going near Stacey. Carol gets the DNA test results. Charlie hugs a delighted Dot as the test confirms he’s her grandson. Carol’s surprised when Charlie calls round to check she’s okay. Carol smiles – she has her family, and that’s all that matters. Bianca insists on walking Liam, Tiffany and Morgan to the school bus and drags Whitney along too. They’re intercepted by Terry, who asks them to get in his taxi and fobs off Tiffany and Morgan with a lie about a trip to the zoo. Liam and Whitney aren’t convinced but reluctantly climb in. Later, the taxi pulls up outside a house in Milton Keynes. Bianca announces she and Terry are back together and she wants them to move away together. Liam’s unenthusiastic but agrees to look around the house. Bianca and the kids lie back on the grass in the garden, savouring the peace. Tiffany’s won over when Bianca agrees she can paint her room pink. Morgan agrees too, but Liam and Whitney are resolute – they’re not moving. Bianca explains Carol’s cancer has made her appreciate a chance to make things better and insists a fresh start is best for their family. Liam reluctantly agrees to give things a go, and Whitney is left with little choice but to agree. Back in Walford, Tiffany tells a stunned Carol and Sonia they’re moving to Milton Keynes. Carol struggles to cover her upset, and Sonia’s furious that Bianca could be so selfish. At the Beales’, Cindy’s grateful for Sharon and Phil’s help with Beth. Jay’s annoyed that Phil’s dragging his heels on writing him a job reference. Abi teases Jay and Phil will miss each other. Jay admits she’s right. He worries to watch Emma arrive at the Beales’. Inside, Emma apologises for the confusion about the man on the bus in the CCTV, but hints they’ve had another development. Later, Jay questions Phil about Emma, and Phil informs him the police have a lead on the man on the bus. Abi’s bemused when Jay suggests leaving for Bolton immediately. Abi agrees to go for the weekend. At the Vic barbeque, Phil presents Jay with his reference. Jay’s touched and, on Abi’s advice, stops by with football tickets for Bolton vs Watford for Phil on the way to the train station. DI Keeble and Emma approach and ask Jay to come to the police station for questioning… Credits Category:Episode Category:2014 Episodes